Guardian Angel
by LoveMyCrazyFriends
Summary: When the Socs come and try to drown Ponyboy, he has just one thought: It's just like last time, only Johnny's not here to save me... then when the Socs run away, leaving Ponyboy in the park, he sees something strange. Set after the novel
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so in one of my classed today, I think it was General Music, I was daydreaming and doodling on a piece of paper when an idea came to me… (Funny how ideas come to me at the most random times… i.e. talking about the Renaissance and its music in General Music.)**

I was walking home from school alone for the first time in a long time. I knew it wasn't a bright idea and I knew Darry would kill me if he found out, but I didn't plan on him finding out. I had just left the school grounds when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made my blood run cold, a streak of blue.

I was probably imagining it, that was Bob's car and Bob's dead. I kept walking, ignoring the feeling of being followed. I was almost to the park when a blue Mustang came to a screeching halt in front of me. I jumped and stifled a scream. Five Socs came out of the car, I recognized a few of them, they were there when Johnny killed Bob. I knew the one pretty well, Randy. I thought he was going to run away, that he was done with all this, guess he changed his mind.

"Hey _Grease._" One of the Socs said with a menacing smile. "We never got to finish that hair cut." He was referencing the first time they jumped me on my way home from the movies.

"Or that bath." Said another, this time referencing the time they jumped me and Johnny. I saw Randy shudder, that was the night that Johnny killed Bob. Johnny saved me that night, but he wasn't here now, he'd never be able to save my life again.

"Hey Randy." I said boldly. "How've ya been?"

"Randy, why's that hood talking to you?"

"I don't know." He said, not looking at me or his friends.

"So Randy," I could tell this was bothering his friends. "Isn't that Bob's old car? Did he leave it to you in his will?" I knew that was a low blow, but hey, he was the one about to jump me.

Randy's eyes flashed with hatred.

"Hey," I said, "I didn't kill him." At that they attacked, all of them except Randy who just stood there with what looked like tears in his eyes mouthing something that looked like "I'm sorry."

They punched and kicked me, I tried to fight back, but it was an uneven fight. They dragged me to the fountain like they did the last time they jumped me. There were only three things different this time than last. One, Randy wasn't here, two Johnny wasn't here, and three since Johnny was dead, he wasn't going to be able to save me, I would surly die.

I screamed and kicked, but it did no good I was at the fountain now and they put me under. When I came back up I saw a blade. When I went back under I felt the coolness of the blade cut my skin and I felt the pain of an open wound. They brought me up again, but not long enough for me to get a breath of air. If they were going to kill me I wish they'd just do it and get it over with.

Suddenly I felt the grips that held my arms weaken and I fell out of the fountain and onto the ground like I had done before. I heard the Socs run away screaming and I heard distant footsteps running towards me, screaming "Ponyboy, Ponyboy." I knew that my family was coming to collect me, I knew I wasn't dead because if I was, I wouldn't feel so damn tired.

Something confused me though, what had made the Socs run away? I opened my eyes and looked up. Standing above me smiling slightly, but shaking his head was Johnny Cade. Somehow he managed to come back from the dead to save my life again.

**I have some other things in mind for future chapters, but only if everyone thinks I should continue. This is my favorite story I've written so far, so tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've updated! I actually wrote this last night, but I forgot to post it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

I woke up in a cold room, and it didn't smell too good either, like medicine and illness, I didn't like that smell. I looked around, the walls were bare and plain and there was very little decoration. I instantly realized that I wasn't in mine and Soda's room and began to panic. Where was I? How did I get here? Where were Darry and Sodapop? My last question was instantly answered because my big brothers came running into my room.

"Pony, oh pony! You're okay, you're okay! I thought we'd lost you for good…" Soda was hugging me and crying something awful. I knew I wouldn't be able to get an answer from him of why I was here, so I looked at Darry.

"Steve stepped outside for a smoke and he saw the Socs jumping you so we all took off. By the time we got there, they had all fled for some reason and you were on the ground all wet and bleeding terribly from your arm so we got you to the hospital as fast as we could." He looked tired. "Do you remember what happened?" Suddenly I did. I remember walking home, meeting the Socs in the park, talking smack to them, getting jumped, and then seeing…

"Yeah, I remember." I said, not looking at Darry.

"Good, so please explain,"

I told Darry the whole story, he didn't seem too happy about it. As soon as I took a breath, he blew up at me.

"YOU WHAT? DON'T YOU EVER THINK PONYBOY? GOD, WALKING HOME BY YOURSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON BY NOW! JESUS, PONY!" Darry whirled around and punched the wall.

"I didn't get to finish." I said calmly. Darry turned back around, seeming uninjured from his "fight" with the wall… "After the Socs all ran away and before you showed up, I saw Johnny. He was standing over me, protective almost." I said remembering.

Soda stood up and stopped crying, he looked at Darry who seemed worried.

"Ponyboy, you know Johnny's dead."

"I know." I said as Darry sat down on my bed.

"Then you know you couldn't have seen him."

"No Darry, I did see him, honest, I know I did." Darry looked disbelieving and Sodapop looked just plain scared.

"Okay Ponyboy." Darry said, all his anger at me for walking home by myself seemed to be gone, I wonder why.

**Darry's Point of View**

I walked of Pony's hospital room to find his doctor. I needed to talk to him, I know that it's not normal for people to be seeing their dead friends. Maybe Pony just imagined it…

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yes Mr. Curtis?"

"I need to talk to you about my brother, Ponyboy."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, um," I didn't exactly know how to word it, but I did my best, "you see my brother says that right before he passed out he saw his friend." It was obvious that he did not understand me, then I realized I left out a very important part. "I mean he says he saw his _dead_ friend." I explained what happened to Pony and Johnny last month and the doctor just nodded and listened.

"Well Mr. Curtis, you see when something so traumatizing happens to a person, especially someone so young, they think they see something that they actually didn't. From what you just told me, it seems that Ponyboy nearly died the last time these, uhh, Socs jumped him and if hadn't been for his friend Johnny he would have. Now that he was jumped in the same way by the same people in the same place, he thought his friend had saved him, when in reality, something else scared this gang away."

"So there is no way Pony actually saw Johnny?" The doctor looked uncomfortable.

"From a medical standpoint? No, there is no way what so ever… But from the standpoint of a practicing Catholic? I'd say take him to a priest and see what he has to say..."

"But Doc..." I didn't believe this, there was no way my baby brother was able to see dead people, no way.

"Listen, Mr. Curtis. I told you, from a medical standpoint I'd say he never saw his friend, but from a religious view, well anything's possible. I had an experience very much like the one you just told me and I still sometimes see my little girl. What your brother needs now is his family. Go, I'll be in to talk to him in an hour." And with that the doctor walked off. What the heck?


	3. Chapter 3

**_MY__NEW__PEN__NAME__IS__LoveMyCrazyFriends!__I__WAS__FORMALLY__KNOWN__AS__FanFiction210__… _I just wanted to make sure everyone knew :)… Anyway I had a hard time coming up with this next chapter, so I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Darry's POV

I walked back into Ponyboy's room still confused. I didn't think that there was any way he saw Johnny, no matter what any doctor said…

"Shhh, Darry, he's asleep." Soda said as soon as I walked into the room.

We left quietly to let him rest.

Ponyboy's POV

I was awoken by the feeling of being watched. I looked around my hospital room, but no one was there. I didn't think Darry believed me when I told him Johnny saved me, but that's okay, 'cause I know he did. My eyes settled on the chair that Sodapop had just been sitting in and I nearly screamed at what I saw.

It seemed like I was right when I felt someone watching me… Johnny was sitting in the chair, only it wasn't really Johnny. All his scars were gone and the terrified look in his eyes were gone. He seemed happy.

"J-Johnny?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, Ponyboy, it's really me." Johnny smiled.

"But-but I saw you d-d-die… I watched you."

"We can talk about that in a minute. Right now I wanna know what the heck you thought you were doing walking home by yourself the other day. What's wrong with you Pone? I thought you would've learned your lesson by now!"

"I know, I'm sorry Johnny… Thanks for saving me… again." I said sheepishly, still completely dumbstruck that he was here, sitting and talking with me.

"It's nothing I haven't done before, you're welcome."

"Johnny? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked. "Not that I want you to be, I never wanted that! I'm just confused…" I added hurriedly, I didn't want Johnny to feel like I wanted him dead.

"Yes, I am. But I saw that they were gonna drown you again, so I had to stop them."

"Oh, well thanks again."

"No problem Pony."

Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards my room and Johnny looked at me.

"I better go, sounds like you're gonna have company."

"Johnny, no, wait! I still have more questions." I said, such as _why__did__you__save__my__life__again?,__What__is__heaven__like?,__How__is__Dally?__And__my__parents?,__and__How__did__you__come__back?_.

"Pony, I'll be back, I promise. And then I'll answer all your questions."

"Okay." I said reluctantly. "Tell Dal I said hi."

"Okay Pony. I'll see you later." And then he was gone…

I couldn't wrap my mind around it… He came back, he was able to come back. Just then Soda and Darry came in and seeing the look of complete confusion on my face, asked what was wrong. I decided not to tell them. This was something I needed to keep to myself. This was going to have to be my own little secret.

**I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I have some ideas for the next one… UPDATE TOMORROW! I hope…**


	4. Chapter 4

**My new penname is LoveMyCrazyFriends… just so you all know**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Darry asked. "You seemed confused."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Okay." Darry seemed reluctant saying this, almost as if he knew I was just talking to Johnny.

We talked awhile, about pretty much nothing. Steve and Two-Bit came by to visit then they left. Soon the doctor came in and asked my brothers to leave.

"So Ponyboy, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Okay I guess." I mean how did he think I felt, I was just about killed.

"Your brother told me that you thought you saw your friend Johnny right before you passed out. Is that true?" Damn it Darry.

"Yes I did. And I didn't _think_ I saw him, I _did_ see him." I waited for the lecture on how that was impossible. But that never came.

"I see. Did he say anything?" I just looked at him. "Well, you see, I had an experience very much like the one you experienced. When my little girl was born, she was very ill. She lived to be five and then died. It was a peaceful death, she died in her sleep. Then, one year later I was driving home from work when a drunk driver ran into me. It was a bad accident and I thought that I was surely going to die. Then I saw something peculiar, blonde hair. So I looked closer and there was my little girl.

"She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. She said 'Hi Daddy. You're going to be okay, 'cause I'm here to protect you. I'm your guardian angel.' Now, whenever I'm having a bad day or need help, she's right at my side."

I looked at him in awe, he didn't think I was crazy, he believed me.

"No." I said, "Johnny didn't say anything, but he looked upset that I walked home by myself. He was just here, I was talking to him. But he had to leave because my brothers were gonna come in my room. He said he'd be back."

"Did he? Well, I think that if I leave, your friend will come back." He turned to leave. "If you need anything, give me a call. Oh, and Ponyboy, angels do exist." And with that, he left.

I waited for Johnny to come and within five minutes he was in the same chair, as if he never left.

"Wow, that doctor was nice." He said.

"Yeah, he was."

"Now, you said you had some questions for me?"

"Yeah." I didn't know where to begin, I had so many. "Did you see my parents?"

"Yeah Pony. And they're real proud of you." I smiled.

"Will you tell them I miss them? And that I-I miss them?"

"Sure thing Pone."

"Thanks. What's heaven like?"

"It's real nice." Johnny seemed excited that I asked this question. "No one is hurt or angry or anything. You see? My scars are all gone! And it's so beautiful. I like heaven."

"Why did you come back to save me?" I asked.

"I saved you once, I wasn't about to let you die." He looked serious. "Besides, I'm your guardian angel, it's my job and I wouldn't change it for anything."

**Reviews, of course, are welcome **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile seen I've updated because I had a big speech in class that I've been obsessively preparing for… I got a 95% on it yayyy! Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Johnny and I talked awhile longer. He told me all about heaven and what it's like. He said that it's real nice, beautiful. He said that it actually brought Dally to tears.

When he left, I realized that I had no idea when he'd come back, _if_ he would come back. I sat in my bed and stared at the ceiling. Johnny is my guardian angel, but what about my parents? Why weren't they my guardian angels? I thought about this, but I figured there was a reason. Johnny said that there's a reason for everything, and that I'd have to wait to see what happens because he can't tell me.

I wanted to tell Darry and Sodapop, but I knew they wouldn't believe me, not yet anyway. I called for the doctor.

"Ponyboy?" The doctor asked.

"Hey Doc, he came back! Johnny I mean!" he seemed excited and shut the door behind him.

"Really Ponyboy? What did he say?"

"He said that you were real nice and that my parents are proud of me and that he is my guardian angel." I wasn't sure he couldn't understand everything I said because I said it so fast, but he must have because he looked happy.

"Just like I thought."

"Doc?" I didn't exactly know how to ask this question because it was kinda personal and he's been so nice, I didn't want to offend him. But, I needed an answer. "Did you ever tell your wife about, you know, seeing your daughter?"

"Ahh, I thought you'd ask this. Yes, I did."

"Did she believe you?"

"Not at first. It took her awhile, but she came around."

"How? How did you get her to believe you?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I suspect that Isabella went to Karen and that made her believe."

"Isabella? Karen?" I was only slightly confused…

"Oh, sorry, Isabella was my daughter and Karen is my wife."

"And you think that your daughter went to your wife? Did you ask her to?"

"No Ponyboy, she just did."

"Doctor? How do I get my brothers to believe me?"

"I don't know. You could try to tell them again." I guess the look on my face gave it away. I may be able to get Soda to believe me, but Darry is a problem… "Look Ponyboy," the doctor sat on my bed, "you can't force someone to believe. They have to learn to believe on their own. Even if you convince just one brother, that's better than none. Don't give up just yet." He patted me on my back and stood up.

"You are being released tomorrow." He handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "If you need anything, call me." He turned to leave.

"Doctor? How do you call an angel back?"

He smiled at me and said simply: "Just call their name." then he very clearly said "Isabella" and a small little girl with curly blonde hair appeared. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Hi Ponyboy!" she said. "I met your friend Johnny. He's a very nice boy." Then she turned around and faced her father.

"Hi Daddy!" she squealed and hugged him and I half expected her to go right through him, but she didn't.

"Hi Bella." He answered and hugged her back. "Goodbye Ponyboy." He said as him and his daughter broke away from each other. I waved goodbye, my words lost.

They turned toward the door and hand in hand left. I put the doctor's phone number in my pocket and closed my eyes.

**There you go, another chapter done! Reviews are welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I finally beat my writer's block, but I'm not entirely sure, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little choppy or something, but I did my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep, but I must have because when I opened my eyes, it was dark outside the window. For a minute I thought I had dreamed the whole thing with Johnny, but then I saw him sitting in his chair watching me.

"Johnny?" I asked groggily.

"Yes Ponyboy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. It's my job." He shrugged like it was no big deal that he was here.

"Oh, well okay then." I thought about asking him to go to my brothers, but decided against it. I needed to get them to believe me.

"Johnny can I ask you something?"

"Pony, I can't get your brothers to believe you, you have to make them believe you. Prove to them that seeing isn't believing."

"But how do I do that?"

He just shrugged. I sighed. We sat there in silence for a long time, before Johnny said that he'd better go and he left.

Darry came into my room then with Soda trailing behind him.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Soda sat down on the side of my bed and Darry sat in the chair that Johnny sits in while he visits. We talked about nothing for a while, then Darry said that he had to go to work and he left. It was just me and Soda, I figured that now would be a good time to try and convince Soda that I'm not crazy.

"I believe you, kid."

I looked up at Soda and he was looking out the window. "What did you say Soda?"

"I said that I believe you. About seeing Johnny."

"W-why?"

"Seeing isn't always believing. You're a smart kid Pone and I don't think anything is wrong with you. Darry talked to your doctor and told me what he said. Do you, do you think you could call Johnny for me?"

"Johnny." I said clearly and he appeared out of nowhere, smiling.

Soda gasped and ran over to hug Johnny. I was glad that I convinced Soda, now we could work together to try and convince Darry. It was going to be practically impossible, but we could do it.

Soda and Johnny got caught up and I sat and listened. I needed to ask Johnny something.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah Pone?"

"Who's Soda's guardian angel?"

Johnny looked at Soda and said "Your mom." Soda started to cry.

"Soda." I smiled. "Call mom."

Then Soda called out "Mom" and my mother appeared as beautiful as ever. She rushed over to me and Soda and hugged us. We were all crying a lot, but it was nice to see my mom again.

When we calmed down we talked about how our lives been and she kept asking me if I was okay. She kept telling us that we grew up to be handsome young men and that she's very proud of us. Then I figured out how to convince Darry.

"Okay." I said. "I need to ask you all a favor." I told them that when Darry gets here I'm gonna try to convince him. There will probably be yelling, but I'm gonna tell him to call his angel and then me and Soda will call our angels and Darry will believe me, I hope.

**I'm probably going to update the next chapter tomorrow, so watch out for it. Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Update! Update! Sorry it took so long but I had a very severe case of writer's block….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders **

I knew it was going to be hard, but I had to. If someone doesn't believe, then they can't see angels, but maybe, _maybe_ they can feel the presence of one. I sat, waiting for what felt like forever, but in reality was really one an hour.

"Hey Pone."

"Hey Dar." Me and Soda said simultaneously. "We need to talk to you." Soda continued

"What's up?"

Soda looked at me and I looked back at Darry. "Look Darry I know you don't believe me, but really did see Johnny." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Darry, he's telling the truth." Soda said.

"God! Has everyone in this place gone nuts? Pony, Soda you can't see dead people! It's not possible!"Darry was so mad that he actually threw a chair at the wall.

The doctor walked in asking if everything was alright. I explained what we were doing and he decided to stay.

"Darry it is! We both saw Johnny! He's my guardian angel!"

"Really Pony? Then why can't I see him?"

"Because, you don't believe!" Soda exclaimed. "If, for just a minute, you would listen to me and Pony you would understand!"

Darry just looked at the both of us.

"Darry, seeing isn't always believing." Silently I called Johnny and Soda called Mom like we planned. "Do you feel that Darry?"

"F-feel what?" but me and Soda didn't answer him, we waited for the realization to hit him. Darry's face lit up suddenly.

"I-I feel it! Whatever it is." Then he stated to look around the room and when he spotted Johnny he gasped. "J-Johnny?"

Johnny smiled with a "Hello Darry."

He continued to scan the room and when he laid eyes on our mother he fell to his knees in tears.

"Hello Darry." She walked over to him and rubbed his back like she used to do while we were sick.

I looked around the room and saw that the doctor was holding his daughter in his lap.

"Darry, call your angel." I said.

"I-I don't know who it is." He stuttered over his tears.

"I think you do."

Darry stood up and uttered a single word "Dad?" and just like Johnny, Mom, and the doctor's daughter, my father appeared of thin air. I jumped up out of my hospital bed and ran over to hug my dad along with my mom and two brothers.

In that moment I knew that no matter what we faced or what was handed to us, me and my family could face it and get through anything. Me, Darry, Soda, Mom, Dad, and Johnny, yes Johnny, could get through anything.

**I** **know it was a short chapter, but there wasn't a whole lot to say…. Anyway review :}**


End file.
